2016-04-23 (Session)
Stuff carrying ahead ** Alex *** Plots **** Tammy investigating Juggler and ties to Golconda (through Khalid). **** Eletria tries to learn 3D printing. She's also dealing with having been staked/tortured. **** Jacob is looking for replacements. ***** Debbie McGraw, 47, worked in security until she started a company where she works as a Design Consultant. ***** Shawn Luckett, 56, ex-GI from Gulf War, works at Pleasures and Pastimes as a payroll coordinator. ***** Houston Lowrey, 55, ex Army Engineer, works as a Urban and Transportation Geographer ***** Shirley Smith, 54, works as a heavy equipment operator. **** Alex wants to make contact with Kindred of the East, re: study of the sword and Golconda. ***** Must learn to understand what his true purpose is. *** Boons **** Alex owes trivial boon to Khalid for investigation into Golconda. **** Alex owes minor boon to Oliver Genet, Giovanni. ** Kaige *** Plots **** Starting a new bar. Biker themed bar. "6 Sixty 6". Devil head with name below it with address is 666 N. Damen Ave. Harassed by the Blackhawks, a rival biker gang. Their leader is Tyrone. 6'3", super muscular, etc. He ends up inviting Kaige to his bar sometime to see how they do things. **** Dealing with family? Basically just ignoring them. *** Important NPCs **** David Delmonico - Chief of Police (2 step ghouled by Kaige) *** Boons **** Kaige owes minor boon to Horatio Ballard. ** Sabine *** New princes in Milwaukee, Gary, and Quad Cities (Maxwell) *** Power problems. *** Maldavis is going to assign an Ambassador to sit on the Primogen Council. Will be Carlyle. *** Important NPCs **** Trent Trebeck - Mayor of City (ghouled by Sabine) **** Hazel - her longtime ghoul turned vampire **** Alfred - her longtime ghoul turned vampire **** 2 Ghouls - her replacements for those turned vampires *** Boons **** Capone owes minor boon to Sabine. **** Sabine owes Capone trivial boon. **** Sabine owes trivial boon to Oliver Genet, Giovanni. **** Sabine owes major boon to Khalid. **** Damien owes Sabine a trivial boon which was to secure position of Seneschal if the office opens up. **** Sabine owes minor boon to Horatio Ballard. **** Sabine owes trivial boon to Inyanga. ** Group *** Plots **** Lodin might still be alive. **** Sabbat ***** Jason Newberry was a Sabbat. ***** Suspicion that Tyler is Sabbat. ****** David Delmonico is enlisted is police surveillance on Tyler. ***** They translate the Sabbat letter from Carpathian. Includes Sabbat attack plans and information about Menele. He is believed to be in torpor in a cave somewhere in the area (probably SE Wisconsin). ****** Sabine pulls together a meeting between Tyler, Critias, and Inyanga (NPC) to discuss. They discover that Tyler knows a fair amount about the content of the letter, Critia and Inyanga knew about the Methuselah. They decide to search for Menele, including Khalid and Annabelle in addition to those listed above. Those hunting are - Tyler and Eletria, Inyanga and Khalid. Plan is held to think about it for a week. ***** Menele has been captured by the Sabbat. ***** Tremere Justicar, Ian Carfax, is in town dealing with the Sabbat threat. * Possible Plots ** Haven't dealt with neighboring princes. Especially since splitting territories might mean some debate on borders. *** Quad cities - Maxwell *** Gary - Taken over by Anarch Free State. *** Milwaukee - Taken over by Anarch Free State. Mark Kaczor is their Advocate. Sabine coordinated with them on the Sabbat investigation. *** Other claimants to Chicago? ** ** Juggler approaching Prince regarding Anarch stuff. ** Tyrone taking action against the new bar. * City Officers * Primogen Council * Events ** Clans asked to bolster numbers by 10%. *** Anarchs will embrace 6. *** Harvey has been requested by the Tremere. *** Annabelle Triabell will embrace Sylvia Burns, a well-known Chicago socialite. *** Khalid will embrace Steve Johnson, an industrial engineer. *** Damien will embrace Jaclyn Spivey, a local expert in welding with counterculture leanings. *** Maureen O'Leary will embrace Donald Casteel, a nurse at the mental institution that she controls. *** Horatio Ballard will embrace Yolanda Underwood, his long-time ghoul. ** Tyler defects to the Anarchs. Steve Johnson is assigned to keep an eye on Tyler. ** Tyrone has been hanging around the bar. ** David Delmonico is under investigation. They turn it around by framing Tyler for the mass murdering that was previous done by Jason Newberry. Horatio Ballard will plant the evidence/lies to frame Tyler. ** Eletria is not taking visitors. ** Alex meets a Kindred of the East named Meng Gao, a Kindred of the East, who will teach Alex about Golconda. ** Alex is planning on ghouling Shawn Luckett. ** Harvey is warned that the Tremere have been given permission to embrace him. ** Kaige gives David guidance on what to share and what not to share based on expert advice from Alex. ** Inyanga will bring someone else in as the whip. ** Inyanga shares that the Anarchs, under Juggler's command, are planning to overthrow the Prince. ** Lucian is being tailed by Nathaniel. (Told that he might have Anarch ties). Sabine expects that Nathaniel will find out that other people are Anarchs as well. ** Ballard says Capone is not passing along problems... when confronted, Capone is quick to say he knows there is a problem. Sabine suggests that a series of petty complaints is levied against Ballard in quite the same way as Ballard has been doing to Capone.